return_to_popolocroisfandomcom-20200215-history
Claudia
A bibliophile who spends most of her days catching rays with a good book or two in the resort village of Eodor, located in the summery northeastern Zuzul region of Galariland. Possesses a diverse knowledge of the world thanks to her many books, but has seen and done very little in person, relying entirely upon the written word to inform her experiences. Doesn't seem to have ever really thought about leaving Eodor and traveling, but is nonetheless intrigued by the prospect of actually seeing the many plants, animals and places she's read about over the years with her own eyes. Maxing her affection gives you a key item Claudia's Heart, which reduces the growth period of your crops. Gifts Loved "Oh, my! Is that Veggie Stew? That's my absolute favorite food in the world! Thank you ever so much!" * Veggie Stew Liked "For me? Why, you shouldn't have! It's something I like very much, too. Thank you!" * Crazy Grape * Omelette Neutral "Thank you very much. That's very kind of you." * Ballistic Carrot * Bewitching Peach * Bitter Spinach * Cuckotte Egg * Clingy Potato * Frosty Napa Cabbage * Mathieu Orange * Nectarous Potato * Orange Juice * Rolled Egg * Rock Hard Daikon * Sumoo Milk * Tear-Inducing Onion * Tree Broccoli * Urbain Cabbage * Valkyria Disliked "Pietro, I ... I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but I really don't like these. I hope you're not offended." * Pure White Turnip Dialogue One Petal "Ah, hello, Pietro. We don't have a lot to offer here, but I do hope you'll enjoy your stay in our humble little burg." "Hello. You're looking well." "Hello there. Did you need something?" Two Petals "Good day to you, Pietro. You're looking a bit tired today. Are you all right? Are you eating well? I do worry about you, you know!" "Hello, Pietro. I'm sorry if I seem a bit stand-offish. You see, my favorite things in the world are books ... and sometimes, I lose myself in them." "Ah, Pietro. Tell me, what is the outside world like? Your hometown, for instance. I'd love to hear all about it sometime, if I may." Three Petals TBD Four Petals TBD Five Petals TBD Flower Events One Petal TBD Two Petals Warning: Event dialogue may contain spoilers. Claudia: Ah, Pietro. May I have a moment of your time to discuss something? I believe there is no greater pleasure for any society than to witness sown seeds sprout from the ground, leaves big and lush. And I believe this, of course, because nature's bounty is what sustains us. To harvest that which has ripened is one of our most basic necessities. Pietro: That's true. And harvested vegetables right from the farm are also really delicious! Claudia: Indeed they are. But if the soil itself does not thrive, then how is our produce to do any better? ... And the soil around here ... is most assuredly not thriving. Pietro: Claudia ... Claudia: Apologies. It's just something that's come to mind lately, sparked somewhat by the wonderful produce you've shipped to our quaint village. That which you've given us has a heartwarming flavor to it, which suggests ... it was raised from the heart. Pietro: N-N-No, nothing like that! I just did what any other farmer does. It ... It was the soil! The soil is so rich in Galariland it makes the vegetables taste really good all on its own. I didn't do anything special at all! Claudia: Hee hee. No, it was more than that, I assure you. Your vegetables are the best I've ever had, Pietro. Thank you for raising them well. Three Petals TBD Four Petals TBD Five Petals TBD Category:Blessed Five Category:Characters